


Seven Days

by AaronRoman



Series: Miscellaneous Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Animal Crossing References, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pandora's Vault Prison, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronRoman/pseuds/AaronRoman
Summary: What has Sam been doing the past seven days while Tommy was in prison?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Miscellaneous Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Seven Days

It’s been seven days since Tommy has been stuck in jail with Dream. He didn’t want to leave the teen in there. Didn’t want him to be trapped inside there. But- he wasn't ‘Sam Nook’ right now. He was ‘The Warden’ right now. And for the past seven days he’s been dealing with the security alerts and intrusions.

At first it wasn't that bad- just tridenting around the prison to do outer layer surveillance on the tnting. Not only did he not find the problem, but he also didn’t find the person who was trying to get out. Wonderful.

Day One was finding the damage. Day Two was preventing damage. He tried to not wander too close to the main prison cell. No not wander, wander means aimlessly. He tried to convince himself to not check on the main prison cell. He tried so hard to not check there, he couldn’t be distracted. But he went anyway. He needed to know if Tommy was alive.

Not okay. He knew the answer to that. He knew Tommy wouldn’t be okay after this. He stared long and hard at the lava wall leading to Dream’s cell and he could see the name phase through. First Dream. He seemed to be standing near the entrance. Then Tommy’s name appeared. It was a good sign. After yesterday- he wasn’t sure if Tommy was planning on serving the night. He couldn’t message him- he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His hand drifts to his arm where the scarring of his feared flesh lined. Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the screaming. Or the desperation turning to Phil after Sam wouldn’t let him out. It felt like a punch to face in all honesty. And he hated it.

Day Two was hiring new security guards. It was a nightmare. BBH not only acted completely suspicious but also destroyed his vault door. He wanted to bang his head in. The only thing keeping him from not going for his throat was the idea of having to keep Tommy in longer because he couldn't find help. Sam tours Ant and BBH around the prison areas, keeping most of the other areas a secret unless it was guard relevant. He couldn’t trust anyone fully on this server. Keeping a close eye on them and obviously not trusting the personas in front of him. After the exhausting day with the pair, he already knew his plans for Day Three.

Day Three was him fixing all the problems wrong with the prison. It’s never operated with multiple people working in it, despite him testing all the system beforehand. There were just some things that couldn’t be predicted (like BBH). Sam goes through the keycard red stone systems to make sure keycards go through smoothly. Along with the vault. It only took a few pistons to fix it but it did test the rest of his dwindling patience. With Quackity suddenly appearing to critique him and him trying to find the culprit who started bombing the exterior of his vault, it was frustrating to say the least.

How can someone just appear with TNT and disappear just as fast? He knew stressing over this wouldn’t help anyone, so with a regretful glance at the prison vault, Sam walked away once more. That person stopped Tommy from freedom... he attempts to ignore the whispering that dares creep into his mind.

Day Four was... Painfully tiring. He wakes up tired. He feeds Fran tired. He eats tiredly. Sam was tired. He’s eating on top of his decoy base when he suddenly gets up and finishes his food. He needs to do something. Anything to get his mind off the prison. It was one break day to the prison situation. What did he need? What did he need to do? A sheep farm? That works. Sam could work with that. He’ll need to go to the main hub area though, check the hotel if there are any resources left he could use to build this sheep farm.

He’s there for a little while, trying to unwind as he walks from place to places. Detouring as hard as possible to stay away from the vines. Sam attempts staying away from the prison. Then he’s reminded he does have to do his daily check. Just thinking about it caused trouble apparently. He gets a message from Ant about Tubbo being in watch towers and fooling around on the prison’s roof. He just wants to make a sheep farm. Still, he redirects his walking and passes by the prison to visit Tubbo who has made a- dang it Tubbo.

Sam tries to ignore the gleaming armor the boy wears. He could only guess what the enchantments of a self-proclaimed god would be. He tries to ignore how Tubbo acts just a little bit more chaotic with it on (maybe even more blood thirsty, he didn’t want to think about it). Sam wasn’t thinking about Tommy who’s been inside for four days now. Or how that was the armor that was going to battle against two teens. Two kids .

His patience snaps when Foolish joins the fray. Helping Tubbo preserve the sandstone structure with a water bucket. Even placing an ender chest down. He didn’t go after Tubbo- he knew Tubbo was concerned about his best friend. He just got him back.

But it doesn’t stop him from threatening to take a canon life from the boy to know how serious he was. Still, he doesn't make chase for Tubbo. He goes after Foolish. He doesn’t try killing him, signaling to Ant to not do it either. But he needed an adrenaline rush to uncoil his body from how the stress it has been building up. Once he was sure Tubbo wasn’t going to do anything irrational and Ant had it under control. He dips. He couldn’t stay in the area any longer unless he wanted to lose his mind.

What was he doing? Right. Sheep farm. He needed to find some sheep.

The task carries out into Day Five. Not because he was struggling to make the farm. Simply, he needed to watch it work. Needed to watch the sheep feed. Then the machines clip the sheep of its wild and drop it into the correct chest. It takes a bit. A little while. But eventually it works and since he pulled an all nighter for it, he goes back to base to do what he needs to get done and he sleeps for the majority of the day.

When he wakes up, he couldn’t say he was refreshed but he was better than the previous day. He doesn’t want to leave his house today. Actually, not his house. His area. He felt safe in this area. Where there’s no blood vines echoing words of horror in his ears. No prison to make his already anxious mind fearful of the blond who holds temporary occupation in it. Maybe he was a coward.

He was a coward for not facing the responsibility of the Prison Warden head on. But he could still hear Tommy screaming his name. Echoing off the walls as he sprinted away, haunting him like Ghostbur haunted his final resting place. His soul weeped for the boy who couldn’t be at peace. Tommy didn’t deserve this. He was aware that there were others like Tommy and Tubbo who suffered the consequences of the adults on the server. Niki and Jack suffered. But the difference between that duo and the boys? The boys didn’t try blowing people up out of undirected anger. He knows Tommy has killed once or twice as a prank, but even then. There was no malicious intent. He intends on helping Tommy and Tubbo first before extending his hand to the others. Well, maybe Ranboo. If he ever does want his help.

His stay at home plan was a success in all honesty. No one bothered him and he didn’t bother them. He stayed in his area and relaxed. Or tried to at least. The only thing keeping him grounded was Fran. Fran was the only thing keeping him from being consumed by the whispering that told him to head to the main area and down a well. Day Five ends uneventfully, thankfully.

Day Five was shattered on Day Six when Captain Puffy messages him about the hotel. Fearing for the worst, he hastily puts Fran away in her dog house and makes his way back to the Main Area.

He doesn’t expect the Captain staring long and hard at a sign, as if it personally offended her. He greets her with a polite hello and looks at the sign “The Manifold Hotel -Under New Authority”. He stares at it. Hands balling up. Did Jack really, really have the audacity to change the hotel's hard work into his place. He bites back the unfairness of the situation and looks at Puffy. She has a look in her eyes that tell she disagrees as well. Sam strides to a chest, making a quick sign and writing on it. A warning to Manifold and how he was no longer welcomed to the build side. Screw his excuse of being an employee. Sam Nook was the one who helped build it, surely he can get rid of one task on the list of tasks.

The day continues. Sam checks around the prison area before making company with Captain Puffy. Helping her clean up the area. They revisit the hotel as frequently to see Jack’ responses. They had a short argument before the Captain said ‘see you in court’. Day 6 ends there.

Seven Days.

That’s how long Tommyinnit has been in prison. He wakes up in his bed and paces around the room. He’s an anxious wreck and he needed it under control before he went back.

He fed Fran, took her on a walk, then brought her back inside. Then he goes through the nether system once again, praying that damage to the blonde was minimal. He tries to think of the apologies to give to Tommy. How broken would their trust be now? He just made progress with him? Sam always knew Tommy knew was Sam Nook but he feels Tommy’s actions would be less genuine. Less strained. All he could do was sigh.

He ignores everyone and everything that calls his attention. Ignoring how the blood vines seem to trail his feet. Or Tubbo and Foolish calling his name and asking where he was going. He enters through his secret entrance and he’s in the main hall of the Vault now. He goes through the motions. Each check in sealing his fate on how close he was to Tommy. Did Tommy eat in prison? He couldn’t force Tommy to eat, nor could he force Dream to share with him. And ill wave hits him.

Did Dream put him on the brink of starvation?

_Sam stands at the final wall. He didn't announce his presence. Allowing the clicking of red stone systems to speak for him instead. Sam’s hand was gripping the trident in his hand too tightly as he stared ahead and into the lava. Was this what everyone else felt like? When they visited Dream? Staring at the lava was a long task but Sam persisted._

_The lava goes down and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sheer brightness. And as the lava hit floor level, so do his knees._

_Sam sees a prisoner standing there alone._

_Tommyinnit was nowhere to be found._

“Sam?” A voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Sam’s attention snaps back to reality. There he was. Tommy bloody innit. He was standing in front of the netherite blocks. Arms crossed with a little bit less attitude than when he came. Sam searches him from a distance before sending the bridge.

Once Tommy is back on the safe side, Sam starts lowering the lava. Ignoring how Dream leans against the blocks of his holding cell and waving at Tommy like they were friends. Sam tired to not break persona too much. He puts a hand on the blond who waited near the exit,”Tommy are you okay?” His voice gentle. He needed to know. Sam had to know what he subjected the young soul to. Tommy shrugs, brushing the hand off. He smiles tightly,”Don't worry about it big man. We just talked and all. I won’t be visiting this maze of a prison any time soon,” Sam notices the word change. Anytime soon. Not anymore. Was there still business left after that talk?

“Tommy are you-“

“Yeah. I am. Let’s go already. I miss Tubbo,”

The Warden’s resolve shatters. He makes the process as quick as possible and they’re back outside the prison in record time,”Tommy what happened in there?”

He watches Tommy’s already small smile fade,”Nothin’ really Sam. I didn’t listen to him for the most part and was stuck in a twisted version of my exile. Nothing I can’t handle,” a harsh laugh and forced smile covers any grief and pain the young boy had. Yet it spoke louder than anything else. Sam wanted to hug him. He even moves to do so, but Tommy was walking away, arms crossed behind his back, only to momentarily uncross them to wave at Sam,”Later Sam!” And he disappears onto the Prime Path.

Sam would have to talk to him later. But for now.... He was just glad Tommy didn’t opt for the second option of escape.

~

Why was it always so cold in the North? Why did it have to snow a hella a lot? Tommy pulled the torn, tattered green bandana over his face and continued walking through the snow to three houses settled in the snow.

Tommy’s thoughts were fainter than he remembered, maybe he just couldn’t hear it over the snow in his ears. Making him go blind and shit. The smallest sigh leaves him as he notices neither Phil or Techno are online or at their home. Good. He wasn’t looking for them.

Tommy’s hand raps against the wooden door of a house nestled into the side of a mountain. It didn’t fit the aesthetic of the other houses so he assumed this was the house he was looking for.

The door opens and Ranboo greets him. Both eyes tinted green. Ranboo tilts his head curiously,”Tommy? What are you doing here?” Then he remembers, he knows the answer now. Ranboo snaps his fingers before he takes a look through his inventory and pulls out an netherite enchanted shovel and pickaxe. Ranboo offers the tools to the blond.

“Will this do?”

Tommy shrugs and takes the tools Ranboo hands over,”I’m just the hired help,” his previous bright blue eyes not tinted with green reflection.

“Let’s get to work shall we? :)”


End file.
